Epílogo
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: El mundo está en calma de nuevo, la locura ha sido encerrada otra vez y un nuevo orden ha nacido. ¿Que ocurrió con todos los que participaron en ésta travesía? Este es el epílogo, mostrando un vistazo de cómo las cosas están terminando. Spoiler del final del Manga.


**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Ohkubo pero la trama aquí presentada es mía.**

* * *

Ellos juegan en el pequeño claro del bosque alejando con sus risas lo silencioso del lugar. La niña de cabellos nieve y ojos jade persigue con gran entusiasmo a los niños que llama primos. El pequeño de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos escarlata trata de seguirle el paso pero sus pequeñas piernas regordetas no le permiten alcanzarla del todo. Ella es dos años más grande que él pero ambos tienen la misma vitalidad que la de nosotros. Además, ya han dado señas de lo que son, un técnico y un arma tal y como lo somos su padre y yo.

El tiempo ha pasado lo suficiente, 10 años para ser más exactos. El presente que vivimos si bien no es completamente tranquilo, puedo decir con seguridad que es muy satisfactorio.

Kid ha hecho un excelente trabajo como Shinigami, sus ideales han traído al mundo una era en donde el bien y el mal guardan un equilibrio constante. Shibusen sigue siendo la institución que se encarga de preservar el orden entre los habitantes de éste misterioso mundo. Las relaciones con las brujas se podría decir que es el mayor logro obtenido y lo que marcó este nuevo inicio. Técnicos, armas y brujas viven en calma aunque siempre se mantienen las diferencias entre las facciones. Claro, los demonios que aspiran a ser Kishin son los únicos que no cambian pero con las actuales fuerzas, no han ocasionado mayor daño que lo vivido con la locura.

Regresando a nuestro Dios de la Muerte, lo único malo que Kid conserva es lo de su obsesión con la simetría la cual no ha desaparecido del todo, pero por lo menos ahora puede controlarse con la ayuda de su esposa, Liz. Aún sigo creyendo que es un poco extraño que esos dos acabaran juntos pero, supongo que es algo que de una u otra forma tenía que pasar. Asi como ocurrió con los demás.

Su pequeño niño de 7 años, con cabello negro que porta tres rayas blancas del lado derecho y ojos azules es quién encabeza la comitiva de pequeños que se encuentran corriendo alrededor del bosque. Ése niño, en un futuro será el nuevo Dios de la Muerte aunque por el momento disfruta del mundo que su padre y abuelo han establecido.

Los mellizos de 6 años se mantienen detrás de él, puedo decir sin equivocarme que son un perfecto retrato de su padre. Ambos de cabellos azules y mirada segura. El niño parece molesto de que su primo Death sea quien lleve la delantera, la niña intenta calmarlo con sus suaves sonrisas pero poco logra pues él tiene el mismo carácter que Black*Star, tan energético e impulsivo. Lo siento por Tsubaki que ahora tiene que controlar al nuevo que "superará a los dioses". A propósito, el niño para sorpresa de muchos es un arma y su hermana es claramente un técnico.

Black*Star ha cambiado mucho, aún sigue siendo un ególatra en ciertas ocasiones. Con el paso de los años, ha llegado a cumplir con su meta de ser un gran guerrero sin embargo, sigue perfeccionándose. Él más que nadie es quien apoyó a Kid en el establecimiento del nuevo orden; prestando su fuerza y habilidades. Ahora; en esta nueva etapa incluso está pensando en abrir una escuela para entrenar a las futuras generaciones con el conocimiento que ha adquirido. Por supuesto que todos lo apoyamos.

La única que aún no se ha establecido en una familia es la siempre encantadora y un tanto infantil Patty, amante de las jirafas que por cierto, ahora sabemos de dónde viene su "adoración" por ellas. Pero eso pronto está por acabar para frustración de su protectora hermana Liz ya que Patty está en planes de boda con un tipo que conoció en una de las tantas misiones de Spartoi y con el que lleva ya unos tres años de noviazgo. Se llama Jean y parece ser que lo que lo cautivó es la forma de ser de la Thompson menor. Un poco extraño si me preguntan pero me alegro de que ella sea muy feliz.

Spartoi, casi lo olvidaba; el grupo de élite que Shinigami-sama creó no desapareció ni siquiera cuando Kid tuvo que dejarlo para cumplir con su nuevo papel. Al contrario, siguió perfeccionándose hasta formar un gran equipo de inteligencia y fuerza. Eso sí, las parejas no tardaron en surgir iniciando con Kim quién después de un año aceptó al fin a Ox; Jacqueline por su parte encontró el amor con Harvar. Kilik halló pareja tiempo después con una chica del mismo Shibusen.

En estos tiempos todos ya tienen también familia y de vez en cuando nos encontramos cuando nos encomiendan nuevas misiones o también cuando reunimos inventando cualquier motivo, sólo para recordar aquellos días en el entrañable Shibusen como el caso de hoy.

Aparte de ello, se estableció un grupo de soporte conformado por quienes participaron y ayudaron durante todo lo ocurrido con el Kishin, entre ellos estan el profesor Stein, Asuza-san, Marie, Sid y Nygus-sensei así como el resto de las Deaths Scythes desplegadas en el mundo.

Por cierto, Marie-sensei y el profesor Stein se casaron al poco tiempo de que el pequeño Joe nació. Debo decir que fue una celebración muy emotiva llena de risas y felicitaciones por doble. Ahora el ya no tan pequeño Joe sigue los pasos de su padre en el campo de la investigación mientras que sus hermanos menores están más interesados en las habilidades heredadas de su madre.

Mi padre se quedó como la mano derecha de Kid, explicándole e instruyéndole de todo lo relacionado con lo que Shinigami-sama hacía. Digamos que él también tuvo su etapa de madurez, no dejó del todo sus mañas de mujeriego pero por lo menos ahora es más discreto y menos sobreprotector conmigo, supongo que al fin se dio cuenta de que ya soy lo suficientemente madura. Una vez le pregunté si pensaba casarse de nuevo y él no me dijo nada en concreto, sólo me dio a entender que tal vez eso ya no es para él y que todo lo que necesitaba era yo. Aquella vez en que pensé que lo perdí para siempre me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que el significa en mi vida. Su cariño siempre me ha dado mucho apoyo a pesar de que no se lo demuestre siempre.

Supongo que es todo lo que puedo decir con respecto a la vida de las personas que he conocido en esta travesía, he aprendido mucho de cada uno de ellos y los considero como una gran familia. Hubieron muchos obstáculos y problemas para llegar a dónde estamos, pero ha valido todo la pena para disfrutar de lo que me rodea.

Mis hijos juegan tranquilos en éste mundo que con la ayuda de todos hemos formado y seguimos protegiendo. Por las noches, cuando veo la luna con su ya normal color negro, recuerdo cada uno de los momentos vividos y la promesa que he hecho de mostrar cuán satisfactorio es luchar por lo que creemos justo, cuán importante es mantener nuestro coraje y valentía para vencer lo que nos da miedo y hacernos fuertes de mente, cuerpo y alma.

Los hijos mayores de mis amigos saben que sus padres tuvieron que ver con que la luna esté de ese color, los menores pronto lo sabrán. Cuando eso suceda, mis hijos al fin entenderán por qué a veces su padre se encuentra hablando solo o sumido en pensamientos, discutiendo con ése ser que forma parte de su mente. También entenderán la razón del por qué me encuentran mirando hacia la luna en las noches y la razón de las sonrisas macabras que de vez en cuando nos aparecen a ambos. Son cosas que no cambian pero que juntos superamos.

Algún día, volveré a encontrarme con Crona y le haré ver todo lo que he aprendido. Nuestra promesa sigue en pie, mi alma siempre estará unida a la suya y sé que ella aún sigue esperando. Tal vez más pronto de lo que pienso, eso sea posible pero mientras eso ocurre; seguiré preparando todo para su regreso porque todos la estamos esperando. Ella también es parte de esta gran familia.

Por ahora, me conformo con disfrutar de estos instantes, únicos e inigualables.

Es ahora cuando la frase: "La gente necesita del miedo para poder vivir, lo experimentamos, y así podemos hacernos más fuertes" toma sentido. Un sentido más allá de lo que deseamos.

**FIN**

* * *

—**Maka, ¿aún sigues escribiendo? Los niños ya han dejado de jugar y los demás te están esperando para comer. Vaya que si no cambias, ahora ya no solo eres adicta a la lectura si no que ahora también te la pasas escribiendo.**

—**Ya Soul, ya escuché. No me regañes que al fin he acabado. Oye y yo no soy adicta a nada, bueno, tal vez un poco. **

—**Si, como tú digas pero apresúrate para que luego no te andes quejando de que Black se acaba toda la comida, y a todo esto ¿al fin me dirás de que es lo que andas escribiendo?**

—**No seas impaciente, cuando lo veas publicado lo sabrás. Digamos que es nuestra historia. Aunque te puedo adelantar el título.**

—**¿A sí? No me imagino que clase de nombre le has puesto, espero que no sea nada cursi que opaque mi genialidad ganada. **

—**Con que sigas así Soul, no dudaré en darte un Maka-chop, estás advertido. **

—**Oh creo que algunas cosas no cambian eh, sigues siendo igual de agresiva como siempre pero así te amo.**

—**Y después dices que la cursi soy yo, pero bueno, dejemos de pelear, el nombre no es nada empalagoso; es más, creo que te fascinará.**

—**Pues bien, sorpréndeme.**

—**Bien, el libro se llama "Soul Eater"… … …**

* * *

_Hola! antes que nada, gracias por dedicarse un tiempo para leer esta historia. _

_Si me preguntan la razón del haberla hecho es simple, hace poco conocí la serie y la trama me fascinó por lo que me puse a leer el manga original, y ayer me leí el capítulo final de la historia (debo decir que me encantó tanto que hasta terminé llorando de felicidad) pero me hubiese gustado algo más de romance entre nuestras parejas favoritas asi que pensé que un epílogo en la historia pudiera funcionar y me animé a hacer esto. _

_Es pequeño lo sé pero espero haya sido de su agrado y cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Me despido por ahora ya que tal vez pronto regrese con otras historias de esta grandiosa serie._

_Saludos!_


End file.
